


What Are Brothers For?

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [67]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Brothers, Community: comment_fic, Denial, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mon frère's in town." Remy shrugged and flipped through the papers, scanning for something. "There's a method to his madness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Brothers For?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzidore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzidore/gifts).



> Written for marlex's prompt at the LJ Comment Fic community: [any, any, how do you find anything in this mess?](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/544191.html?thread=77179583#t77179583)

"How do you find anything in this mess?" Rogue demanded as she stared at the catastrophe of a living room Remy had dragged her into.  
  
"It's not usually a mess," he commented. He surveyed the room more thoroughly than she had, but she couldn't be sure if the slight disgust on his face was meant for her or the room.  
  
She went fishing. "How does that make it better?"  
  
Remy looked amused. "Didn't say that it did, chère." He started moving then, weaving his way around stacks of books and equipment to unerringly fish a stack of papers from the middle of a heap of odds and ends on the couch. He brandished the paper. "This be it."  
  
Rogue stared at him. He'd found the file he wanted in all of five seconds flat. "How did you do that, swamp rat?"  
  
"Mon frère's in town." Remy shrugged and flipped through the papers, scanning for something. "There's a method to his madness."  
  
"I heard that!" an aggrieved masculine voice sounded from the back bedroom with a distinctive Cajun accent that matched Remy's. Clearly, the brother.  
  
"Y' mad, Henri," Remy yelled back. "We just put up with you anyway."  
  
Some more mutterings and cussing in French, then Henri appeared in the doorway and ran a sharp gaze over Rogue. Had to be a Thief thing.  
  
"Hi," she said dryly.  
  
"This your girl?" Henri asked, aiming the question at Remy.  
  
Rogue snapped back, "No," swiped the papers from Remy, and stalked toward the front door.  
  
"A regular spitfire, ain't she?" were the last words she heard before the door slammed behind her.


End file.
